Various types of applications (for example, referred to as “Apps”) may be installed and executed in electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptops. A given electronic device may execute a plurality of applications for contacting a particular communication counterpart. These applications may include telephony applications, messaging applications, email applications, to name a few. The sheer number of such applications could make it difficult to choose the communication application that is best-suited for contacting the communication counterpart.
Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for selecting an application that is best-suited for contacting a particular communication counterpart.